botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Teleport/Transmat
"Around here we don't like using the word 'Impossible', Claiming something is impossible almost nearly proceeds some experiment exploding..." ~Lab Tech Arthur Mensk during a tour for investors. ---- How it works A Teleport or Transmat is not to be confused with a Molecular Transporter, though they have similar effects, the mechanism by which they operate is quite different. In both, the being is at location A, Disappears and then Re-appears at Point B. instead of Quantum scanning and breaking down the being into an energized state (As with a Molecular Transporter) a Teleporter (Also known as a Transmat) creates a field around the being similar to a Transport capsule, And then either Shifts the capsule and all within it out of phase with normal Spacetime allowing it to pass through matter and energy and other objects in-between to Drop the field at the target location, Shifts the entire "bubble" into a secondary dimension and then reverts it back at the destination, or causes a tesseract effect where the starting point and destination location both Correspond to the same point in space-time for a fraction of a second so that when the Field dissipates the travelers are at the destination point without actually having Physically traveled through the intervening space. The primary difference between the two being the mechanics involved and the fact that everything within the field is transported without any of the material or beings needing to change states. Most oftentimes a Control or targeting mechanism is used for all those being transited, especially away from the primary field array (Say teleporting a person up from a planet where there is currently no transmission array) to help stabilize the field. For most systems the material "Aquitar" is beneficial for such as it's been found to resonate favorably with both phase variant transit fields and tesseract type fields. It's not a requirement for such but is documented to usually offer between 15 and 40% improved transit stability. Other systems use physical emitters just within the field radius (Such as the "ring" style transmats) to help stabilize the field and work best on a point-to-point transit or very short distances up to a Earth Kilometer without a End terminal point. Such systems are usually the most basic and "crude" type of Transmat available, and in many cases are discontinued once less bulky systems can be implemented. Most Transmat type systems have a built in failsafe that keeps the material within the field from trying to re-integrate with material at the destination. Commonly referred to as the "Teleporting into a wall" effect, the Co-location of matter trying to occupy the exact same space usually is at best Deadly to the being who attempts it, at worst may cause some nuclear reaction that can be quite explosive. For matter like atmosphere and other gases a simple displacement method is usually used where the field's arrival clears such out of the area of arrival (Which sometimes accounts for a "pop" noise during transition as the atmosphere is displaced). For more solid objects, such as bulkheads and walls (in the event that both points aren't consisting of a "terminal") the targeting array will either refuse to engage if the endpoint is found to contain a solid structure that could interfere, or will alter the target location to the closest available space that will not cause such. It's rare, but has been known to happen, where the transmat station may use a sublimation field which breaks down matter that will be in the area of the arrival (Occasionally used to transmat miners or surveying equipment into a solid object, though sublimated physical matter can be a breathing hazard). On a terminal to terminal Transmat device, it can be a bit more simple where anything on the target terminal is simply transmatted back to the sending array as if it were being sent from the receiver. Effectively "swapping out" what's on the pad for what is incoming. or if the pad is not cleared of physical objects the transmat simply won't engage till it is. Whatever safety precautions the builders put into the device is dependent on what direction they decided to work with and what ends they wished to obtain. Sometimes raiding parties will use a sublimation override and intentionally aim for areas near secure doors and bulkheads in order to facilitate a take over of the ship. ---- Benefits and Disadvantages The near instantaneous transit from site to site which is a benefit for the Molecular Transport system is the same with a Transmat. And the fact that it doesn't rely on a particular "trick" of physical matter and quantum physics to work makes it a bit more reliable a form of transit. It also offers a far greater range. Some Site-to-site transmats can even send beings or cargo from one star system to another nearby (Site to point transmats are less reliable for such distances as they lack a defined end-point terminus and are only as accurate as the targeting system allows. Though with emergency transmats the target is usually the activator and going Point to Site can be done with relative ease.) Naturally if the destination target is a fast moving or smaller object like another starship safety protocol generally dictates matching course and velocity for the Transmat so there is less chance of a transmat missing the destination target. Durability is another benefit of a Transmat system. It requires less upkeep and maintenance than the fine-tuned systems a Molecular Transporter requires. Especially with the Systems like the "Ring transporters" they can remain in place for centuries without being touched and still remain a viable form of transit to and from a destination. There are a few disadvantages, some dependent on what safety measures to stop integration of matter at the arrival location. With a sublimation field at the terminus if the aim is incorrect then bulkheads, walls or other items could be dispersed into gas leaving damage on the receiving end. And if it happens to be a load bearing structure or external wall to the vacuum of space, demolition or decompression can occur. The fields themselves can cause a problem as anything inside the field will transit to the target location, and anything outside will remain, so if the field forms with half a being inside and the other half outside, it has no way of differentiating between what should and shouldn't be included in the transit and thus only takes what is inside. Intercepting a Transmat signal from point A to B can also be done with the proper equipment. Such as a portable array within a ship that is tuned to the Frequency of a Site-to-site transmat may intercept the signal in transit and the traveler may find themselves not in the arrivals room of their flying "Fortress" but instead inside the cargo hold of a resistance shuttle and suddenly indisposed. Tracking a Transmat arrival is also a bit of a concern as there are generally specific energy signatures and displacement that accompany a arrival or departure that can be tracked with varying sensor arrays making it not entirely ideal for arrival missions or operations that require stealthy entrance or departure. There are few fields or means of Stopping a transmat signal going one ay or another. AS Phase variance energy shield can sometimes deflect the transit signal and have the arrival point be outside instead of inside the protected area, though this rarely works with A Tesseract type transmat. Because of this the use of a transmat outside of certain specified arrival and departure areas on many modern planets is forbidden by law with some harsh penalties. Be certain to check local ordinances on such before just assuming one can transmat to the Gallaria Galactica mall for a coffee.